Meine Erlebnisse in Auschwitz
by Caius'babygirl
Summary: Young German girl Anna is not all she seems. Is she fifteen, or is she eighty? She's really both. Many years later, she meets a very familiar character from her past.
1. Chapter 1

Meine Erlebnisse in Auschwitz.

Preface

Anna was trapped by Felix and Caius, both of whom were looking at her right arm in confusion, which was bare. Tattooed on to it was Häftling von Auschwitz. Underneath this German inscription was the number 015467.

"Anna, why does your arm have "Prisoner of Auschwitz" tattooed on it?" Felix asked, half confused, half suspicious.

Anna sighed, and replied, "I suppose I should tell you who I really am. I suggest you get comfortable, this is a long story."

Anna looked at Felix and her tattoo in distaste. Her tattoo was so ugly, and Felix was on the list which she entitled, "Enemies."

She sighed, and Caius, wanting to know her background story, softly said, "Well? What's your story, then?"

Anna sighed again, and said, "Before I tell you my story, what you must understand is that I am not human."

Whatever Caius and Felix had expected, it wasn't that. Caius's mouth dropped open in surprise and for the first in his whole vampire existence, actually spluttered, "But you have a heartbeat, you can't deny that."

"And," Felix added, "Your eyes are the most amazing shade of emerald green, not ruby red, jet black, or honey gold."

Anna rolled her eyes. "My "heartbeat" is due to the fact that my special power is to trick others into thinking that I'm human, and so are my eyes. However, I am a vampire."

Caius stared at her, and asked, "How did that happen?"

Anna looked at him beadily, and replied in a voice as hard as glass, "In 1944, when I was in the gas chambers in Auschwitz, sent there by Felix himself."


	2. The Beginning

"I was born to a wealthy Jewish family in 1926. That in itself caused a huge problem in the end for my family, but not just then." "Every summer we would visit the beaches in Berlin, every winter we would have great Christmas parties, and I was as happy as a young girl could possibly be." Anna said, and then added, "But all that was to change in 1944."

"How did you manage to escape the Nazi's for that long?" Caius asked, slightly bewildered.

"Well, my family migrated to Frankfurt, but somebody must have tipped them off, because the Nazi's invaded Frankfurt, which is where I was living. We were arrested, and shoved into a boxcar, which was bound for Poland."

Anna's eyes glazed over, and once again, she explored her past.

_They were all sitting down at the dinner table, Anna, Emily, Sophie, and their parents, all enjoying a meal of chicken._

"_Mmm." Anna said thoughtfully, a little smile on the corner of her mouth._

_However, just at that moment, there came a thunderous hammering on the door, and a voice called, "Open up! It's the Police!"  
_

_Blood drained from their faces, and they all eyed one another, before hurrying out of the room, and dashed off towards Anna's bedroom, which was easily the best place to hide. They could hear the smashing of the front door, and the Nazi's screaming at each other in German._

"_Hurry up, and find those disgusting Jews!" One ordered in German, who then went upstairs, and also found them. "Put your hands up!" He barked, and then shunted them downstairs._

Anna blinked, and she returned to the present. "The Nazi who found us was Felix." She said.

Caius shot Felix a filthy look, and then said, "What happened then?"

Anna sighed, and then continued. "The journey was horrible. The boxcar wasn't able to fit 500 people, and my father, who suffered from claustrophobia, was dead before we arrived. The Nazi's didn't care, and dumped his body into the ocean. When we arrived, the Nazi's pushed us all out.

Once again, her eyes glazed over, and she continued from her past.

_Anna glanced up from crying about her father's death, and saw a spiky fence and a gate with an inscription she couldn't make out as she was a long way away from it._

_The next thing she knew was that the door at the back was being opened, and someone gave her such a shove that she fell onto the concrete, grazing her elbows and knees._

"_Ow." She whispered to herself, before being shunted inside the gate._

_A soldier in a Nazi uniform whistled to get everybody's attention. When he had it, he said, "This is Auschwitz, and it is a work camp for you. Anybody under the age of fifteen, is pregnant, or has any kind of disability is to go to the left, everyone else is to go to the right."_

_Anna's mother and sisters went to the left, Anna went to the right._

"It was the last time I ever saw them, they were all killed in the Gas Chambers." Anna sighed sadly.

So, what do you think? Also, great big thanks to my mum, who gives me really cool ideas.


End file.
